


Nico Masturbation

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, no noncon happens nico is just nasty and has those kinds of fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico masturbates to Nozomi and Eli.





	Nico Masturbation

Nico normally would prefer the bathrooms, but there should be literally no one else on the roof before classes start. She quickly double checked before sitting down against the wall.

The girl hastily took out her phone and opened up to the photo albums of Nozomi and Eli. Her breathing was already fast and her cheeks already flushed as she began quickly looking through the pics and reaching down to into her skirt. Nico normally didn’t get this horny so early in the morning, but she was too tired to masturbate the night before, so her arousal had built up.

Her tiny hand slipped under her skirt and her delicate little fingers quickly began rubbing at her pussy, her wetness already soaking her panties. She wanted Nozomi and Eli so badly, but she’s never had the courage to ask them for something like that.

Eli’s fingers look so long and slender in the group selfie. She was simply doing a peace sign, but Nico couldn’t help but wonder how great it must feel to have those fingers in her; to have Eli playfully running her long fingers over her pussy, to have Eli gently teasing her clit before plunging her fingers in. Nico sped her fingers up thinking about it, and little gasps and moans escaped her lips.

Nozomi’s pursed lips look so luscious and thick as she blew a kiss in this photo. Nico wanted her to kiss her, preferably while holding her down with both hands. She wanted to feel helpless as the bigger girl forcibly and aggressively kissed her with such tasty-looking lips.

Nico’s fingering had become faster and faster the more excited she felt. She wanted Nozomi to kiss her. She wanted her to kiss her while squeezing and rubbing her chest like she always does when trying to subjugate the flat-chested idol. She wanted Eli to tease her clit with her tongue and to fuck her pussy and her ass with her long, slender fingers. She wanted Eli to be ruthless, starting with three fingers right away.

Most importantly, Nico wanted to feel helpless. She wanted her hands to be tied behind her and her ankles tied at the feet of the chair, forcing her legs apart. She wanted to be blindfolded as Nozomi and Eli relentlessly touched and groped and teased and kissed and fingered her. She wanted them to have their way with her even after she cummed, even after she couldn’t go on anymore.

She didn’t realize she had begun to quietly moan her desired lovers’ names. Nico had already cummed twice thinking about the scenario, but she kept on going.

Nico wondered how it might even began. Maybe it would begin with being forcibly subdued by them in the locker room, where Nico undresses and is most vulnerable. Eli is tall, and could easily pin the smaller girl up against the lockers as Nozomi tied up her arms and blindfolded her. Maybe they would use chloroform to sedate her before tying her up. Maybe they would even take pictures while she was out cold so she can’t say no to them. Once they had her subdued, there wouldn’t be anything Nico could do to stop them from touching her any way they wanted to, and that excited her.

Nico cummed again, and was beginning to feel burnt out. Her legs were feeling a bit sore, being so tense throughout masturbation. She panted and giggled, determined to have a few more rounds before going to class.

Just then, however, she realized there were footsteps. Nico froze up, and then quickly pulled her hand, now covered in her juices, out from under her skirt. She looked around nervously, and then realized that the two desired lovers were staring straight at her, a blush and a smirk on their faces. Panic-stricken, Nico was at a loss for words.

“I-I… I… “

“Nico-chan, we knew you were here, you know.”

“We’re always glad to help out, Nicocchi~”

**Author's Note:**

> My fever isn't letting up so I can't work on the reader x Rin fic, so I figured hey I might as well reupload another old fic that I deleted months ago, so here you go: a reupload. Hopefully my cold go away soon so I can write more reader x Rin.
> 
> You can tell this is a really old fic of mine because there's no dialogue until the very end. Back in like... 2014 or 2015, I had trouble with writing dialogue so I just focused entirely on the action instead. Thankfully over the years that's changed, but it's nice walking down the memory lane sometimes.


End file.
